For Her Glory
by Emrald Eyes
Summary: Harry tries to reopen Hogwarts after it's been closed the last five years. He thought getting all the Professors back would be the hard part, but he had thought wrong... post war fic, not DH compliant...ONGOING
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters. I do not own the wizarding world sadly or we would have mass production of chocolate frogs! Hopefully you all like this fic, got slammed with it one late night, just to let you know this does not follow Deathly Hallows at all. So no spoilers.

Footsteps in the snow left a trail, a shadowy reminder of the one who left them behind. And the man, who walked with a purpose, didn't so much as give them a second glance. His emerald eyes blazed with a hidden fire. The scarf he wore was old, a reminder of days gone by.

Determined, He fully intended to see this particular task to the end. He paused before the house in front of him, his hand half raised. He hadn't seen her in years and he wasn't sure she was still alive. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," rang a voice that was music to his ears.

Pushing his glasses up, he took a deep breath and tried not to think like a schoolboy as he pushed open the door. She sat at a fire, age having taken her hair to white, and although her eyes had saddened, they were still full of life and surprise at seeing him again.

"…what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" she said, already smiling.

He smiled back as he stomped out the snow from his boots and walked into the house fully. "Minerva," he spoke her first name, as they were equals now. Though he knew in her eyes, he was the better now. "We're reopening her, and I want you back," he said simply. Oh there was surprise in her eyes again.

"Me?" she asked. "You see that even time has slowly caught up to me, what good could I possibly be to you?"

"You knew it before I did, you know it down to your bones," he stated, flashing her a lopsided grin. "Besides do you honestly think they could get me to agree to be headmaster? No thank you I'll stick to what I know. So we need someone who was one before, and has the knowledge and know-how. Frankly Professor," he stressed the title letting her know that's what she would always be to him: a treasured teacher, and a dear friend. "You are the only one I agreed to let take on the job. She needs your wisdom…and your rules." Towards the end of his statement, Harry could no longer prevent the sadness from showing in his eyes. He shook his head, in one last attempt to remain composed.

Not fooled for a moment, Minerva gestured to the chair across from her. "That isn't everything you came today to talk to me about, is it Mr. Potter?" she stated knowing it was true.

He ran a hand through his thick black hair and closed his eyes. Leaning back in the chair, he took a moment to enjoy the warmth that was filling the room.

"Do you know where he's living now? The minister of magic doesn't dare go against my wishes. After all, everyone knows about the time I blew up Dumbledore's office…and as I seem to have inherited even more power, they are afraid I could do the same to the whole wizarding world," he said with a humorless smile.

"So you're already feeling sorry for yourself," she said in her raspy voice.

He laughed and shook his head. "For myself? No, I feel bad for my fiancé; she deals with everything in stride. She doesn't even bat an eye. Though Merlin knows how many times I've been hit over the head with a frying pan," he said, rubbing his head.

"Is that so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "How is it that you can't even find an old hermit potion's master, Harry, if your so powerful?"

He sighed, "I don't honestly want to intrude on whatever life he might have earned for himself. Everyone knows he is innocent, no one blames him, or Draco for what happened. What's done is done, now we have to think about the future," he said simply.

"Harry…What makes you think I would know where Severus Snape is?" she inquired.

"Because he would tell you," Harry said bluntly. He didn't blink he just stared at her, his emerald eyes held no emotion, which sent chills down her old spine. He was right, no wizard ever dared go against him.

"I heard that Ms. Granger became a potion's mistress why not have her teach instead?" she countered.

"Actually it's Mrs. Malfoy now, surprised?" He grinned again, "You know how she was helping Draco recover? Well Ron isn't too happy about it, but he at least respects Draco, he did save her life after all. But she is teaching Muggle Studies, of course. And yes Narcissa has accepted her as a daughter, she actually adores Mione, and she finally gets along with Tonk's mother again. 'Bout time if you ask me." Harry shook his head, noticing he'd strayed off topic. Sitting up straighter, he looked Minerva directly in the eyes and continued, "I want Snape…he was the best, and still is the best, I am sure of it." Harry's tone was sharp, all amusement vanishing.

Again Minerva found herself staring at an adult wizard, who was as cold as the weather was…she shook her head, remembering all to well the arguments and fights the Potion's master and this particular former student had…then an idea began to form into her head…she smiled.

"Last I checked, he was at the Prince estate," she said stiffly, though she was already very pleased with what was in Harry's mind. The shadows under his eyes, and the slight flicker of self loathing was enough to have her wishing the wraith of Snape on him.

"Thank you…you will become headmistress again right?" he asked pausing as he stood. He looked at her, his eyes piercing.

She nodded slowly, "until we both find a replacement we can agree on."

Harry nodded satisfied. "All right we have an accord," he said and walked to the door.

"Harry…why now? It's been five years since Hogwarts closed."

He turned, his amusement back. "Because it took me that long to contact enough builders to put her back to her former glory," he explained. When Minerva stared, he shrugged. "I have a large amount of wealth that never seems to get used. So I figured I'd put it where it would belong…" he finished, opening the door stepping back out into the storm.

"Harry…you won't be able to apparate there…Severus has many wards, as well as traps all over his property. He isn't interested in…" she trailed off, at a loss how to put in words what she meant.

"He has no desire to associate with the Wizarding world any longer. Don't worry Professor, I understand entirely." He flashed her one more grin before he slipped into the storm. Minerva surged to her feet and rushed to the door intending to warn Harry about Snape's current mood, but the man was no where to be seen.

"Albus…he grew up into a true wizard…" she whispered with a tear streaming down her face. She just wished that he didn't have to deal with his past…some scars would never fade…

Severus Snape considered himself a rather simple man—well wizard. He enjoyed simple things, like a nice fire on a chilly night, a cup of herbal tea to calm the nerves that woke him sweating from a deep sleep. He liked his solitude, free of any concerns other than himself. And most of all, he told himself day after day, he enjoyed not having to teach snot-nosed little brats.

Normally, he would still be asleep, even with the wind slamming against his windows. It was a bad snowstorm, he thought. England didn't get many, but the few they did get seemed to make up for the amount. This particular storm was going to have him trapped in his home for days to come, he thought happily, or he would've been happy had he been able to shake the feeling that something—rather _someone_ from his past was going to show up any time now.

He coughed and sipped his tea. He hadn't changed much since his days at Hogwarts. His face was clean-shaven face, his hair was long now, to the middle of his back. At the moment it was tied back and lacked the greasy look it always got when he worked with potions. Not that he didn't work with potions, but since he had no classes to teach he could make potions at his leisure.

He was surprised when he found himself preparing Pepper-up and another rather nasty concoction that would help with treating severe chills. Shrugging he set his teacup down, perhaps he would run himself a nice hot bath and go back to sleep. He jumped as he heard a slam on his front door and wondered if snow had fallen against it. But his senses heightened and he found himself on his feet, facing the door with his wand out, his eyes narrowed. The slam occurred again, though now it seemed more of a knock than a slam. Glaring, he walked over to the door and threw it open. He figured it was probably some stupid villager to dumb enough to stay out of the storm. What he saw before him stopped his heart.

"Hello Professor Snape, might I borrow a small bit of your time?" Harry Potter, thorn of his Hogwarts years, asked. He gaped; it was all he could do.

Harry was dressed in a thick long trench coat; his old Gryffindor House scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck and his mouth. He wore no hat and from the look of his red nose, hadn't even placed a warming charm on his clothes.

"Potter…" he began when the younger man sneezed. He frowned, and cursed whatever circumstance had brought the boy back to him. He stepped aside and gestured, "Get in before all the heat goes out with you." He barked out the command. Stomping the snow off his boots, Harry quickly did as he was told. The thin gloves he was wearing caused Snape to scowl.

"Haven't you gained any common sense?" he snapped out. "Why didn't you use a warming charm on your clothes."

Harry pulled down his scarf and gave Snape a lopsided grin. "Sorry Professor, I meant to, but it sort of just slipped from my mind…now about why I am here…" Harry began, but Snape held up a hand and pointed to a series of pegs on the wall.

"Coat and scarf there, leave your boots there as well," he snapped. Harry blinked and then raised an eyebrow at Snape's antics. Deciding it best to obey the man, Harry slowly peeled off his gloves and shoved them into his coat pocket. He then delicately pulled off his jacket, shivering as the snow slid down his back. Next he unwound the scarf and hung it next to the coat.

"Professor, I really won't take more than a few minutes of your time," he said as he paused.

Snape sneered and pointed at Harry's boots. "Then you can do so without bringing any of that into my study," he stated Harry sighed. Hopping on one foot, he began to pry the first boot off. At one point he nearly lost his balance completely, before the boot victoriously slipped off his foot.

Snape rolled his eyes heavenward and pointed his wand at Harry's other foot. Muttering a quick spell, the boot slid off his foot and landed softly onto the small carpet. Harry blinked, standing dumbly for a moment. Suddenly, he realized he was still holding his boot. With a slight blush, he scrambled to put it down with the other.

"Why is it, you don't seem to want to use any magic Mr. Potter?" he inquired as he gestured for Harry to follow him. The boy wore a nicely made green jumper but the socks had surely seen better days.

Harry coughed slightly, as he looked around. Snape seemed to be comfortable enough, the house was elegant and had many antiques around. And the fire that blazed in a study was warm. Harry shivered as the warmth seeped back into his limbs.

"Now Professor what—" he attempted to began, only to be cut off by Snape yet again.

"Sit down Potter. It can wait a moment or two." Snape snapped at him, "and you're dodging the question." Harry made a face and sat down.

"I'd just rather not use magic in the presence of others," he explained as Snape took his original seat and folded his arms, one eyebrow raised.

"Elaborate, Mr. Potter," he said in the tone he'd often used on Harry in class, which still made the boy squirm in his seat.

"Because almost everyone is afraid of me, if I use magic around them," he pointed out. Snape blinked. He could see why others might be nervous around the wizard who single handily took out the Dark Lord. But…he mused, as he stared hard into the emerald eyes that met his, he was not. _But,_ he mused, as he stared hard into the emerald eyes that met his, _I am not._

"Certainly, no one was around for miles and you obviously had to get here somehow"," he pointed out, but he narrowed his eyes scowling when Harry shook his head.

"I walked."

"You _walked_?! From where?" Snape asked in a tight voice.

"Only from McGonagall's house. Now Professor, can we please get to why I name?" Harry asked losing his patience. Snape raised an eyebrow and waved Harry to explain. "All right then…we are reopening Hogwarts and all of the staff has already agreed there is one person we need."

Snape raised his eyebrow keeping his face carefully neutral.

"No."

"You haven't even let me ask yet!" Harry snapped.

Snape smirked. "You want me to be the Potions teacher correct?" he asked and Harry nodded, "No thank you Mr. Potter. I've had my fill of snot nosed little brats, more than enough for two lifetimes. So you can move along to the second choice." His smirk grew as anger clouded Harry's eyes.

"Professor there isn't a second choice. The only one we'll accept is you!" he snapped.

"Well to bad. I'm sure you all can find…"

"I don't want another one!" Harry shouted, springing to his feet, his glare rivaling the worst of Snape's. "Look it's been six years since Dumbledore died. I know it hurts, I'm sorry you had to kill him, but we must go on living. Hell, it's my fault that you had to kill Dumbledore in the first place! If it wasn't for my blood, Voldemort wouldn't have been able to come back!" Snape paled at the Dark Lord's name and then narrowed his eyes. "So will you take that stick out of your arse for once and…" Harry snapped, then he bent over giving into a fit of coughing.

Snape stared at him for several minutes before he spoke up. "Potter when was the last time you slept," he demanded, it wasn't a question.

"When my fiancé hit me over the head with her frying pan for telling her I didn't intend to stop what I was doing and eat supper at a reasonable hour," Harry replied seriously.

Snape stared at him and tapped his fingers on the chair's arm. "And when was that Potter?" Honestly age didn't improve the boy's brains it seemed, only made them less existent.

"About a week ago from tomorrow," Harry replied with a shrug. "I haven't been home to get hit over the head again. Though I already know I'm going to be chased with all manors of kitchen pots and pans for being gone so long."

"I see," Snape said dryly.

"Professor, you may no longer need Hogwarts, but she so desperately needs you," Harry said tiredly. He met Snape's eyes and watched as they narrowed, not knowing that Snape saw the same thing McGonagall had only a short time before, the self loathing and weariness.

"Is that so Mr. Potter? Why do I have a feeling that you are the one solely responsible for Hogwarts, this time around?"

"Because I'm filthy stinking rich and we all know how the rich love to play with their money," Harry smiled.

"Oh, yes, of course, play. That could only be the possible reason," Snape sneered.

"That and the fact that we all owe it to those younger ones who never got the chance…" Harry said shaking his head. He coughed again, the cough sounding like it rattled down his throat into his lungs.

Snape winced in actual sympathy and stood. "Sit down Potter and let me think for a moment, I'll be right back," he said slipping from the room.

Grateful for the delay in departure, Harry leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Oh, he knew he was going to have one very long lecture when he finally managed to get home, but Snape was the last of the Professors he was hunting down. If he could just convince him…then…he opened his eyes as he watched. Snape walk back in a cup of tea in his hands.

He offered it to Harry. "So you still haven't explained why you didn't use magic," he said.

"Yes I did, people are afraid of me when I use magic around them."

"You weren't around anyone at the time…why didn't you use magic?" Snape asked, watching as Harry blew on the tea and took a tentative sip.

"Oh," Harry paused, swallowing another sip of tea, "that's because I've gotten used to doing things without magic, so much so that not using it has become first nature." Running his tongue across the roof of his mouth, Harry frowned at his tea. It had an odd after taste, but when he glanced at Snape for an explanation, the Potion's Master was busy drinking his own forgotten cup of tea.

"So you don't use magic," Snape stated simply.

"Not when I first think of things," Harry explained. "I go the muggle way first, wizard second."

Snape nodded, accepting the boy's explanation, even though it was a bit odd. "Potter, why would you want me to come back?" Maybe even add a little: Snape shook his head, even though he and Potter had got along better towards the end of the war. That did not mean they were chummy pals.

Harry studied the fabric of his armrest, he hated to admit it, but Snape really was the ideal man for the job. Swallowing his pride, Harry spoke quickly, so as not to lose his nerve, "because you're the best there is. Hogwarts needs the best teachers if we have any hopes of bringing her back to life. The builders are already fixing her, but the heart is gone. Until we have the staff I know she deserves, she can't reopen. I want to reopen for this coming school term. So that means I only have until August 31st." Harry took a deep breath before drinking another sip. The tea was different, and it would certainly take some getting used to, that was for sure.

Snape was silent for another minute then spoke again, "Are you taking position as Headmaster?"

Harry choked on his tea. "Me?! For Headmaster? Are you kidding me? Snape, everyone knows I'm no good for that kind of job! No, I got McGonagall to return as Headmistress until we find someone we can both agree on. I'm just the lowly Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hopefully, I'll have better luck than my predecessors," he added with an amused look.

Snape nodded, then leaned back setting his cup aside. "If I came back, and that is a big _if_ Potter," Snape paused, giving Harry a stern look to make sure the boy understood. "If I returned, then I would continue to teach the same way I always have."

Harry nodded, "I would hope so. Despite what you think, you are a good teacher." Snape glared, showing the boy he never doubted his own teaching ability. Harry ignored him and smirked when he said, "even when you're scowling and breathing down students necks making them so nervous they faint." That said, Harry frowned once more at the tea, he was beginning to feel light headed.

Panicking, he looked up to see Snape watching him intently. The look was too familiar, the same intense one Snape seemed to give him in his first year at Hogwarts and then for every year after that. It seemed as if Snape was sizing him up, wondering if he was even worth his time. _I'm not his student anymore!_ Harry's brain screamed as he fought the urge to ask what it was Snape seemed to find fault in. He coughed slightly, which only intensified Snape's look. He squirmed and once again reminded himself that he was now a grown man and no longer one of Snape's students. He looked away and took another sip of his tea, which was almost gone, and felt his heart race as another bought of dizziness swept over him. He looked sharply at Snape and narrowed his eyes.

"You…you!!" he shouted, glaring at him and then down at the tea. "Y-you…poisoned my teee…." His tongue was growing heavy, it was hard to speak clearly. Snape smirked, looking pleased with himself as Harry clumsily set the teacup aside on the table, it tipped spilling the last of the tea. "You…why would youuu…" he slurred. Quickly, he attempted to stand, but instead swayed and fell back against the chair. Unable to move much more, Harry settled on a glare, hoping to show Snape that he was less than pleased.

Snape stood and walked towards Harry clicking his tongue with a hint of disapproval. "Now, now," Snape chided, " You know better than to let your guard down, you should have placed a detection spell to make sure that tea was just that, tea." Snape pulled an afghan from the nearby rocking chair.

Harry glared at him through hooded eyes. "Eyyyee aaatte ooo…"

Snape tisked, shaking his head, "and you should know better than to walk in the middle of a blizzard. Potter where in Merlin's name are your brains?" he asked, still shaking his head. He threw the afghan over Harry, tucking it around the young man's chest. Afterwards, he tapped the chair with his wand, causing it to tilt and slowly unfolded, raising Harry's legs as if it was a muggle recliner. Snape continued to tuck the blanket around Harry's legs, glancing every once and while to see if Harry was still awake. Honestly, he was surprised at the fact that Harry was still fighting sleep. The potion he'd slipped into the boy's tea was rather strong and persuasive, Harry shouldn't still be awake. He straightened; shaking his head, he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Relax," he said gently.

To Snape's surprise, Harry sighed and closed his eyes doing just that. Shaking his head again, Snape waited until he was sure Harry was deeply asleep. It didn't take long. Leaving the boy's side he walked over to his own chair and settled back, picking up his tea, once more his eyes on his unwanted guest. Summoning one of his old potions text, he settled himself to a long night of keeping watch.

He stared blankly at the page with a scowl; did he honestly want to return to Hogwarts? He hadn't even given the old school a thought in years.

_That, of course, is a lie,_ a quiet voice scolded in the back of his mind.

"I most certainly have not!" he snapped out loud to the voice.

_Liar, not a day goes by when you don't miss deducting house points from students, and teaching. You miss that…_

Snape growled slamming the potions book closed. "I am not having this argument!" he snarled.

_What Potter show's up and I suddenly go mad!_ he thought angrily. He placed the book next to his empty tea cup, only to glare at the source of his current insanity. _The boy was thin_; he mused as his trained eyes studied Harry. _Not to thin though, he eats more than he must have whenever he was at Hogwarts. Though the shadows under his eyes hinted that he never truly slept, not the deep sleep one's body needed to heal itself._

Growling, Snape tore his eyes away from his former student. He didn't forget what he himself had seen during the final day of the War. Nor did he forget Potter… the boy stupidly threw up barriers to prevent Death Eaters and Light Wizards alike from attacking each other, while he battled alone with the Dark Lord. Snape's eyes drifted back towards the bane of his existence. Potter had saved many lives that day, be it Death Eaters or Light wizards. In addition, after the Dark Lord's fall he hadn't seemed interested in the fact that the Ministry of Magic wanted blood, they wanted scapegoats. But…they were too afraid of angering the savior of the light to actually go after the disbanded Death Eaters.

Snape would bet all his potions that Harry kept careful tabs on each and every former Death Eater to make sure that he or she stayed out of trouble. He frowned as Harry twisted slightly in the chair, one of his hands tightening into a fist. Snape stood up and slowly walked over to get a closer look at his unwanted guest. He noticed that the boy was shivering, something he shouldn't be doing. Snape grumbled as he leaned over the boy.

Potter twisted again, biting down on his lip as if he was making an effort to not scream. Blood trickled down from where his teeth sank into the flesh of his lip. Quickly, Snape conjured a face cloth and dabbed at it. He told himself he just didn't want his things stained with blood; no he didn't play nursemaid to anyone! The boy's body shook again. Growing more concerned—not that he would admit it— Snape raised a hand and placed it on Harry's forehead.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You Potter are a complete and total imbecile!" he shouted, even though Snape knew the potion he'd slipped Potter was strong enough to knock out a grown man, much less a boy. Snape shock his head, he shouldn't think of Potter as a boy anymore, but if the boy would stop acting like a foolish child! Angrily, Snape snatched his hand away from Potter's forehead. He should just let the idiot suffer and shove him on his way when he woke up.

After all, he'd made sure the boy had at least gotten some sleep, that was more than enough kindness. His eyes glanced at the weather outside and winced. The snow was coming down even more severely than just a few hours earlier. Added to that were the wards he himself had built around his home. Potter wouldn't be able to leave in any way other than muggle style. But that would put him out into below freezing weather with what already appeared to be a cold.

_The boy is cursed_, Snape mused as he walked out of the room to his potions closet. It had to be that, history would repeat itself time after time. Well, not all of history _exactly_. Not once at Hogwarts had Snape actually treated Harry Potter for a cold. If the students got sick they went to the hospital wing, and Potter always seemed to spend a great deal of time there.

Snape snickered, he was sure that wouldn't change even if Potter was a Professor. Although, this time around, being a Professor would mean Potter wasn't forced to go. That had him scowling, if they weren't going to enforce rules on Potter just because he taught instead of learned, then he himself would take matters into his own hands.

Snape nodded, feeling satisfied.

That was, until he froze…_Told you that you'd go back_, the voice in his head said gleefully.

Snape growled in frustration and the quickly snatched up a few potions. He was stomping back towards the sitting room when he'd heard a scream that sent chills down his spine. He quickened his pace into a run.

Entering the room, he saw that Potter had fallen from the chair and was curled tightly around one of his arms. His body was shaking and shivering, even though he now lay right by the fire. Rushing to his side, Snape set the potions on the floor. Taking hold of Harry's head, he forced the boy to face him. Snape stared in shock. Harry was still asleep.

Swearing, he shook Harry's shoulder while muttering a spell that would wake Potter, despite the potion. Emerald eyes shot open and through the haze of sleep, Snape saw sheer terror. Then the eyes clouded, shields falling down blocking that fear from sight. Harry blinked and stared at Snape, obviously confused.

"What?" the boy murmured.

"You appeared to be having a rather violent nightmare Potter," Snape explained in a strained voice, at the same time, trying to help Harry uncurl from his awkward position.

"You! You…" Harry began, yet again his eyes widened with shock.

Snape snickered, and then simply stated, "Yes, I drugged you." He helped Harry stand as he continued, "And I have an idea. You are tired, spend the night and in the morning I will tell you my decision." He could tell by the look in Harry's eyes that the boy didn't believe he'd be able to go back to sleep.

Harry looked away debating. "And if I insisted on leaving now?" he asked in a soft voice.

"The answer would be no. At least tomorrow there will be a chance I might change my mind." Snape pointed out with a smirk.

Harry sighed and gave a defeated nod.

" All right Professor, you have a deal," he said.

Snape clapped a hand on his back. "Good and to seal it drink these," Snape said, retrieving the potions from the floor, he held them out dangling from his fingers.

Harry stared at him. "What?" he said, making a face.

"I said drink these," Snape repeated. "I didn't know you're hearing has worsened with age Mr. Potter."

Harry scowled, "Of course, it didn't, but why do I have to drink those!" Snape let out a sigh shaking his head. "Anyone with half a brain knows you caught a cold. If you take these it should offset some of the symptoms, such as the aches I know your feeling. As well as the fever you have." Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Snape held up his hand. "And before you deny it, need I remind you I have been trained in basic mediwizard practices? I can tell when someone has an elevated temperature."

"No sir…"

"Then what is it you are trying to say Potter?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it to you if I caught a 'cold' as you put it? I'll be fine in a day or so," Harry stated.

"You're right, providing you, and here's the real hard thing: rest. Rest as in stay in bed, and drink what's given to you. But as I know already, you will only stay long enough tomorrow to hear my choice. I know better than to insist on anything other than what I wish you to take tonight. So…" Snape said holding out the potions to Harry once more.

Harry frowned; he couldn't remember the last time he actually drank a potion. Occasionally he took a pepper up or dreamless sleep, but that was only if he was desperate _Or to save myself from one of Ginny's pots, _Harry thought with a wince.

"Don't argue for once." Snape added as he saw arguments spring to Harry's eyes. Sighing, Harry took the vials from Snape and stared at them for a few minutes before he raised his eyes.

"Please you…" he began, but Snape held up a hand.

"I am not discussing Hogwarts any more tonight," he said, making it plain that he was growing impatient. "Drink your potions Potter so that I can show you to one of my guest rooms and then retire myself."

Sighing again, Harry uncapped the first of the potions and grimaced before he downed the contents. He scowled as he handed the empty vial back to Snape. The second potion took him slightly longer, because as he downed it the taste made him gag. Moving quickly, Snape covered Harry's mouth and rubbed the young man's throat to help get the liquid down.

When Snape released his mouth, Harry gasped, "thanks-" His eyes filled with more tears as he coughed some more.

"No, Potter," Snape snapped. "I don't want your thanks." Harry opened his mouth to speak again, but Snape cut him off, "I mean that Potter. Do not mention it!" Without waiting for a response, Snape turned and gestured for Harry to follow him.

"Yes sir…" Harry mumbled, stumbling as he followed him. Turning swiftly Snape caught his arm and helped the younger man to the room nearest them. It was dark, done entirely in emerald green. Harry stared at the over large bed on the far wall and glanced at Snape.

"Sir…how…why I mean…" he began.

Snape snorted, "Most of this came with the house, it was my mothers. And that is all you need to know. Now let's get you to bed. We can talk more in the morning." Snape waved his wand, and the covers pulled back so that all Harry had to do was slide into the bed and beneath the blankets. Harry allowed himself to be led over and was surprised when Snape pushed him to the bed.

"Sir…why are you doing this, all you needed to do was give me your answer," Harry whined

Snape smirked, "Because it's confusing and irritating you Potter, and that gives me joy." Snape folded his arms. "Go to sleep," he commanded.

"What? You're going to stand there and wait for me to sleep?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, to ensure you do stay in that bed," he replied. "Unless, of course, you'd rather I use an immobilize hex on you…" He watched the way Harry's face paled and the look of terror seeped from behind the shields in his eyes. _Ah…so there is something hidden_, Snape mused to himself silently.

"But…"

"I do not want you wandering around poking your nose in my house without my permission."

"Oh…well…I guess…" Harry said lamely.

Snape glared down at him. "Sleep requires one's eyes to close," he snapped. He was waiting; all Potter had to do was admit he wasn't going to fall back asleep on his own.

Harry looked away and sat up. "All right what do you want?" Harry asked with an annoyed tone of voice.

Snape smirked. "Can you actually sleep willingly?" he asked.

Looking up Harry was surprised to see understanding eyes. "No," he said softly and blinked as yet another potion was dangled in front of his face.

"Take it without any questions, we'll discuss whatever it is we need to when you get up," Snape said and watched with satisfaction as Harry downed the potion without complaint. He waited as Harry settled down, and finally drifted into sleep. Then he pulled the blanket to the younger man's shoulders.

Stepping back, Snape folded his arms and tapped his foot in irritation. Now this was a problem he had never thought he would foresee…Dumbledore's golden boy actually defeated by no one save himself… Snape shook his head. He did not want to go into the thoughts that were beginning to surface, he did not want to remember. He was going to bed himself; tomorrow was promising to be a long day. With a glance at the window, he grinned at the snow… he would have fun breaking the news to a certain young man that he was going to be trapped for at least several more days…


	2. The Deal

Author's Note: I do not own any part of Harry Potter...This chapter was written a long time ago, I had it posted on the other site I post my fics on however I somehow never posted it here. However Chapter three is already complete finished it just yesterday after years of neglect (much to my Beta's delight Be happy Angie!) and as soon as it has been beta'd I will post it. Please read and review! Thanks!

The deal

She was mad, no, no mad wasn't the right way to put it. she was worried, as always of course she thought as she tucked a strand of short red hair behind her ear, she tapped her foot and gnawed on her lip. She was always worried about Harry, she knew he rarely slept and he only ate when he was actually reminded to, he would become so distracted in some aspect about his pet project.

Well okay, she loved what he was doing as much as he did. But she didn't like how he worked through the night, and skipped meals to put it all together.

"Oo...when I get my hands on you Harry Potter!" she said stomping a foot. She sighed and turned to go back to cooking, her brothers were coming over to surprise Harry, though she had sinking feeling that Harry wouldn't be making it home. "Be safe Harry." She said softly reaching up and clutched the locket he had given her. Some boys gave the women they loved rings, she got a small locket, with a picture of the two of them in their Hogwarts uniforms, and one of them after she had chopped all her hair off. She smiled and shook her head. Maybe she could ask Mione if she could make her some dreamless sleep then she could quietly slip into Harry's evening cup of tea. Course she knew after a few days Harry would pin her with those intense eyes of his and she would babble what she was doing. Sighing she tied the apron she wore tighter, well Harry would come home when he finished what he was doing, and when he did she would be ready.

"Something smells good Ginny!" a voice called after a loud pop filled the room. Ginny screamed and spun around a hand over her heart.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She screeched, her older brother sent her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Gins didn't mean to scare you like that." He said sniffing the air. She snatched up a ladle and waved it at him.

"Stay away from that food Ronald!" she threatened. Ron sighed and gave her a sad look, he grew his hair out much like his older brother Bill, and pulled it back, he filled out nicely as well despite the lost puppy look in his face.

"Aw come on Gins, have heart, is Harry here by the way?" he asked looking around surprised that his best friend's stuff wasn't spread out all over the kitchen table like it normally was, letters, and catalogs, Architect reports that he almost always was.

"No Harry is not here. He had to go track down the Professors he wants to teach at Hogwarts."She sniffed going over to stir one of the pots on the stove. Granted she could just whip out her wand and have it stir itself, but she found she loved cooking the old fashioned way.

"Don't tell me he is still stuck on getting Snape to teach again. That old geezer won't ever agree to come back. Which suits you all just fine." He said.

"Ronald! That was uncalled for. You know far well Professor Snape is the best potion's master, even Mione agrees with that. And before you say she'd make a 'swell' potions professor both she and Harry agree, muggle studies is more suited to her...besides in her condition the fumes in potions class could hurt her." She said waving the ladle at her brother.

"Alright, alright. I just don't see why Harry feels he needs to go in person to try to convince Snape...why he felt he needed to go in person to every single Professor he wants to teach at Hogwarts. He takes on to much. We ought to have Hermione drug him so he has to stay in bed for...well for at least a week." He stated. Ginny laughed.

"And are you going to be the one to pin him to get him to drink a potion?" she asked. Ron paled, he didn't want to admit it, but sometimes he was afraid of his best friend. The look Harry tended to get in his eyes when he became angry, while nothing like the Dark Lord's seemed even more chilling.

"No...but maybe Draco..." he said, Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"She's been lecturing you again hasn't she, about the way you treat him." She said amused. Ron scowled.

"Yeah well she seems happy enough, and he does seem to really care about her...and he did punch Vincent Crabbe in the face when he sneered at her the wrong way." Ron admitted though he winced as he did so. He turned to study Ginny, his older brother instincts tingling.

"How about a game of wizards chess?" He asked setting his case on the table. Ginny turned and smiled slowly.

"Stop worrying about me." She said walking over to give her brother a tight hug. Ron smiled.

"I'm allowed to, I'm older than you. Come on a game, surely you can get the food to cook for you so you can play? Come play with me Ginny." He whined the last part to make her smile. She laughed and took out her wand charming her pots and ladles to cook for her.

"Alright, prat." She said with a grin as she sat down at the table. She fully intended to beat her brother this time...

Harry opened his eyes to darkness and for a moment he turned over considering going into Ginny's room to curl up with her. But as he sat up, his head began to pound reminding him he wasn't home. Merlin...he missed her. He thought pulling back the sheet and comforter to stand. The room spun for a moment, but determination caused it to right itself. He made his way from the room, murmuring a spell surprised that he had thought to do so, light filled the hallway. The walls were covered much like Hogwarts with paintings, though these one's didn't move. Muggle paintings, Harry mused as he made his way to the front door. He would owl Snape later to get his answers, he paused to glance at the window then started to walk until he froze turning his eyes. Snow was at least half way up the window.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted not thinking. This was impossible, he thought panicking running to the front door he forced it opened only to get slammed back by a pile of cold snow. Shivering he sat in the snow staring, there wasn't anyway he'd be able to leave the house without using magic, and if he wanted to use magic he'd have to work on the wards surrounding the place. His teeth began to chatter as he glared at the snow.

"I take it you felt you needed to cool off Potter? Though it isn't wise for one who is fighting off a cold." A voice commented. Harry turned his head to see Snape fully dressed in muggle jeans and a sweatshirt. The man it seems, went straight from sleep to wide awake.

"I didn't know it was going to snow this much last night, or I wouldn't have stayed." He said with a quite visible pout.

"I did, which is why I insisted that you spend the night." Snape said smirking, he was thoroughly amused at the moment, the look on Potter's face was priceless. But all good fun must come to an end he thought sadly as Harry began to shiver. "Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry and warm. Then back to bed with you." He said briskly. Harry stood swaying, he dusted the snow off himself hexed the door closed with his wand and folded his arms.

"You knew you'd...we'd be snowed in and you didn't say anything?" he demanded. He sent a chilling look at Snape which had normal wizards and muggles a like shivering and scampering to do whatever it was he felt that needed to be done. With Snape however it did...absolutely nothing.

"Do I look like a moron Potter? First of all wipe that look off your face, it has never and will never affect me." Snape snapped though he added silently, that the look of terror in Harry's eyes the night before had nearly stopped his heart. "Second of all, I chose not to tell you for two very valid reasons. First of which, I wished to have time to actually make my decision unlike most of the fog brained idiots I am sure you already asked, I would like to actually think about what it is I am getting myself into!"

"And the second reason?" Harry asked.

"The second reason was you."

"Me? How do I factor into the fact that you forgot to mention that there was even the slightest chance that come morning I wouldn't be able to leave!" Harry snarled. Snape raised an eyebrow, Potter still had that hot as ever temper, though not even a single item in the house shook because of it.

"You stand there, barely able to function, due to illness and lack of sleep and you can't phantom a reason in that thick skull of yours why you could possibly be a factor?" Snape said, he smirked more as Harry growled at him.

"Yes. You are not making any sense _Severus_." Harry said purposely using Snape's first name. The Potion's master smirked.

"Well Harry then I shall explain. You still have not out grown that idiotic self sacrificing attitude of yours I see. Very well then," Snape took a deep breath. "As you recall I was there during the final battle, I saw just what you did. More than anyone else I'm sure in fact, as you weren't committed to Saint Mungos directly after." Snape said smirking. Harry scowled at him. Damn stupid spy abilities, he cursed silently to himself.

"I don't see how actions five years ago have to do with now."

"Have you even stopped to give yourself a break Potter? Taken a vacation? From what I've heard, the savoir of the Wizarding world has spent the last five years, either absorbing any information he can, or helping every single wizard rebuild. So when is it that you actually take time for your own life?" Snape pressed. His eyes blazed with triumph when Harry, slightly blushing actually looked thoughtful.

"I can rest after Ho-"

"Potter, I know you. You will just find something else to occupy your time. Use excuse after excuse to avoid anyone from actually noticing what it is you've done to yourself."

"Done to myself! I haven't done anything!" Harry squeaked out a weak protest. But his voice was waved away by a hand.

"Haven't done anything is right, you look like you rarely allow yourself to eat."

"I-"

"And then of course there's the sleep issue. Obviously you don't get much at all, and have grown accustomed to this. That will stop."

"What do you mean it will-"

"And of course then there's any lasting damage from you pushing your body to the limits. Is Madame Pomfrey returning to Hogwarts as Mediwitch?" Snape continued.

"Yesss..." Harry hissed. Snape smirked.

"Then I'm sure there will be a bed with your name on it in the hospital wing."

"I'm not a student there! I am going-"

"All the more reason then, as I am sure you intend students to cast hexes at you during class." Snape stated, the way Harry mumbled and glanced at the ground confirmed his suspicions. Then an idea began to form in his mind, he narrowed his eyes taking in every inch of the one time boy-who-lived.

"Prof-"

"I will make a deal with you Potter. I will agree to teach once more if you follow this deal." Snape said softly.

"What kind of deal?"

"Either agree or decline. As for the deal, you will allow me to be in charge..." Snape paused making sure that he had his former student's full attention once he was sure he did he moved on. "In charge of your health." He finished. Harry gaped at him.

"What?" Harry said shocked. Snape smirked as he folded his arms. Harry was now shivering badly and if he wasn't ready for bed again he soon would be.

"You heard me Potter? So what shall it be?"

"You expect me to decide now?" Harry hissed through his teeth. He could not believe this was happening. "Besides what is the point in you being in charge of my health I'll most likely just ignore you."

"Because by agreeing to this you give me rights to take drastic measures." Snape pointed out. He wanted to push the boy...alright man into agreeing so he could get him out of the wet clothes and back into bed where he belonged. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"And how would we explain this to others?"

"Simple...that I saw how poorly you care for yourself and took matters into my own hands. And I know your friends Potter, they will actually be thanking me." He said smirking. Harry glared at him. But he sighed closing his eyes.

"I'd do anything to restore Hogwarts...even if that means agreeing to this idiotic deal of yours Professor. Very well we have an accord." He said wearily. Snape frowned...he wanted Harry to agree to it for himself not for the blasted school! Shaking his head Snape grabbed hold of Harry's arm and led him back to the bedroom.

"Good...starting now, strip out of those clothes Potter, we need to get you into something warm, I'll be back with several potions I want you to take." He said. He left Harry standing in the doorway but paused at the defeated look in the younger man's eyes.

"Harry just because you agreed doesn't mean you don't have any rights, argue, fight all you like it doesn't mean you're going back on your word." Snape said worried. Harry smiled sadly.

"It isn't that...I just...I just want to be home professor." He said wearily taking off his shirt and began to remove his pants. Snape lingered another minute.

"You have someone?"

"Yes." Harry answered and mumbled thanks when he was handed a pair of black pajamas.

"Which one did you end up with?" Snape further questioned.

"Ginny...she...she's expecting me at home...and now with the no magic barrier here...I won't..."

"Does she have a telephone?" Harry blinked tiredly at Snape.

"Well...yeah..."

"Then you can call her after you've rested. Get in bed Potter I'll be back with your potions." Snape said and swept from the room. Harry stumbled to the bed and fell into it falling asleep almost immediately. Snape walked back in several minutes later and stared at the sleeping form. Sighing he set the potions on the table and leaned over feeling Harry's forehead. It was still burning up. He gently shook the young wizard awake.

"Huh...wazzuh?" Harry mumbled incoherently. Snape picked up the first vial and put it to Harry's lips.

"Drink." He commanded. Harry blinked sleepily but obeyed drinking it all and wincing at the taste.

"You always make em' taste so bad." Harry whined closing his eyes starting to slide back asleep, but was shaken awake again. He opened one eye and hissed at Snape who merely smirked and put the last vial to Harry's lips, after several minutes of muttering drank it. He settled back down and as Snape headed for the door he called out. "Thanks Professor, in case I don't say it latter...I have a feeling we might be arguing." He said tiredly. Snape snorted.

"If you still act anything like you did at Hogwarts as a student. Then yes we will be having many arguments...that I will win Mr. Potter now go to sleep." Harry snorted.

"Whatever you say..." Harry muttered and fell back asleep. Snape stared at the man that lay on the bed and shook his head, Potter never failed to amaze him. He slid from the room but silently set wards up to alert him this time when the bo-man awoke. Potter didn't need to know that some magic as able to be used, if he continued to believe that magic couldn't be used then he would be less trouble.


	3. Potions and Arguments

Chapter Three: Potions and Arguments

Potions always made Severus Snape calm. He could simply brew and think through anything that seemed to be troubling him. For example he found himself brewing a stronger version of a fever reducing, and cough suppressant potion, as he had much troubling him. Somehow he had not only agreed to go back and teach once more at Hogwarts; but, he was now responsible for the hero of the wizarding world's health. Yes, that was by his own decision, yet it was still troubling him, he could do much for the young man's body such as making sure that he ate properly and got solid sleep.

What Snape could not stop were the nightmares that came through, the memories that haunted those emerald eyes that seemed to be as cold as the weather. Potter had gotten them under such extreme control no one could tell how he was feeling. In fact it was as if he had locked himself entirely within his mind so as no one could get close to where his heart was. That was not something Snape was trained to heal. He paused from brewing to listen closely, although Potter was just down the hall he did not want the boy to wake from a nightmare alone, the one he had just hours after he arrived had told Snape all he needed to know. The boy for that's what he would always be to Snape, was scarred and no one had bothered to even offer to help him heal. Which meant now that he was in charge of Potter's health he would have to locate someone who could help him. Secure in the knowledge that Potter would remain for the time being asleep and dreamless he went back to brewing.

He wondered who he knew that he could get to come in and help? It would have to be a wizard of course, and one that knew of Harry Potter and his exploits, and most of all someone who wouldn't be afraid of Potter, not even if his famous temper was let loose, he began to bottle the now finished potion as he was considering. He knew several wizards who were healers and specialized in the mind; but, most were catering, bending to what their patients wanted, they didn't have much of a spine, he needed someone who was sneaky, who was underhanded, he needed someone who was...Slytherin. Snape realized, in fact, Snape felt a smirk light his face, he may just know the right man for the job. Banishing the caldron and sending the finished potions to his supplies closet he made his way from his lab sticking his head into what he was using as Potter's bedroom to assure himself again the young man was sleeping peacefully. The glean of sweat on Potter's face was normal for someone with a high grade fever, and though he looked as if he had indeed tousled some in his sleep, he seemed to be resting quite comfortably at the moment. Nodding pleased that his potions were, as always, working perfectly on him. Snape made his way to the kitchen where he had a note pad with a rather small list of phone numbers. Luckily the man he had in mind had good knowledge of Muggle things, he even went to school and got licensed in the muggle world as a psychiatrist as well as mind healer. That meant he had a phone, and while the snow had trapped them in his home he would still be able to set in place the beginnings of his meddling in Potter's life.  
He located the number easily and walked over to his phone and dialed listening as it rang. He hoped he wouldn't have to leave a message on the infernal machine the man had insisted on installing for missed calls, Snape may have found himself comfortable with muggle things; but, still hated to leave messages on answering machines. By the fourth ring Snape was certain he was going to be forced to leave a message, as he began mentally preparing what he would say, at long last the phone was picked up.

"This had better be important, because if it isn't you will find yourself hanging upside down from some very large tree in the middle of a forest." A voice snapped into the phone. Snape smiled fully now, the voice was music to his ears. He had always liked the younger Slytherin, he was smart and he was also one of the few who was never tempted by the promises the Dark Lord whispered to the snakes. In fact he had been openly against the Dark Lord.

"A wonderful way to answer your own phone Drake, though who you thought would be calling you in the middle of a snow storm I can not begin to imagine." Snape said in an even voice. The man on the other line let out a laugh, something that was light hearted and carefree, certainly not the real man behind the voice.

"Severus Snape, never thought I'd be hearing from you again, at least not for some time yet. How are you? And to what do I owe the pleasure of this call...this bloody early in the morning? Do you realize it's only four am?" Drake snapped good humor facade disappearing with his annoyance. Snape smirked.

"I have a favor to ask." He said simply knowing that simple statement would spike the man's curiosity.

"At four am you call me for a favor? It could not have waited until a reasonable hour? Alright spit it out so I can get back to sleep."  
"You are familiar with Harry Potter?" Snape countered. Drake snorted into the phone.

"Who isn't?"

"Have you ever met him?" Snape pressed and Drake sighed into the phone.

"I've seen him, when the ministry has forced him to play puppet for them. The fools have no idea that they have a ticking time bomb waiting there." Drake said. Snape raised an eyebrow and sat down at his table.

"Care to explain that? You feel Potter would endanger the wizarding world?" He asked. Drake sighed again.

"No. What I meant Severus, is that boy is going to reach the limits at which he can handle before he explodes inward on himself. A total break down, one that would likely have him admitted and forced to be comatose by potions to Saint Mungo's because we all know that Harry Potter isn't allowed to have any weakness, if he does then he may become the next dark lord. Merlin forbid the boy actually be hurting from everything he has gone through, I think the only thing he is clinging to is 'his something' he can focus his mind on." Drake explained.

"I agree. And that happens to be reopening Hogwarts, the boy has managed to get the entire staff together, the repairs are already being done as we speak." Snape offered helpfully. Drake was silent a few minutes.

"...and you've decided that you're going to go back there aren't you?" He said disapproval in his voice. Snape rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Yes, I am going back to teach. Yes it will bring back bad memories, but the fool is actually going about it right. He isn't hiring stupidly, he is thinking things through. He came to me in the middle of this blizzard by foot from Minerva's home to ask me to be Potion's Master again."

"He did what? Has he already lost his mind!" Drake yelled into Snape's ear.

"Drake would you kindly keep your voice down, I am sure you can express your displeasure in a different manor than rendering me deaf. Now as to why I have called you, you are right Potter is self destructive, he has let his health go and I, the fool that I am, made a deal. I would teach again providing he give me the right to make sure of his health. As he has proven that he is too foolish to be able to handle it on his own, much less any of those friends of his." Snape explained. Drake was silent for a few minutes, and Snape knew the man was annualizing what he already knew of the situation.

"You want me to take him on don't you." The words were spoken softly and Snape knew in that moment he had already gotten Drake to agree.

"Yes, I do not need some sniveling idiot who is to afraid of Potter to actually help him. He woke several hours after arriving, from a nightmare that had him so full of terror that he didn't even realize, when he first woke up, where he was. And then when he did realize he shielded whatever was going on in his mind. No emotions show through his eyes unless he is too exhausted or half awake to show it."

"I see. So no bowing down, thanking, or kissing his feet for saving us all from a mad man, got it. Just how lightly am I allowed to tread with him Severus."

"Treat him as if he were a Slytherin Drake." Snape responded and heard the other man whistle.

"That's harsh...but I have a feeling harsh and tough is just what he needs...you remember when that idiot Skeeter wrote that story on the real life of Harry Potter? She was telling the truth about how the muggles treated their own blood." Drake said. Snape groaned he had hoped it had been lies, while he knew that Potter wasn't the spoiled prince he had always thought him to be, he really didn't want to believe that for seventeen years, well sixteen as Potter was one when he lost his parents, he had lived in an abusive home that no one ever thought to look into. Merlin knew all the signs were right under everyone's eyes, Snape had let the pettiness of who the boy's father was get in the way of his duty as one of the boy's teacher.

"Wonderful, any other delightful information you would care to share Healer Loki?" Snape said dryly, Drake laughed; this time it was a real laugh.

"That's about as much as I know...beyond what you've let slip about the final battle, I do know of the wonders he experienced as a student at Hogwarts, it's a wonder he would ever want the place reopened much less to be a part of it when he had so much pain there." Drake said.

"I believe he felt it was his home, and from what he has said...he feels that we older wizards and witches owe it to our younger generation to give them Hogwarts, hopefully this time around we will do it right. Are you able to move to Hogwarts?" He asked bluntly.

"Severus as soon as this storm let's up I'd move to your home if you wanted me to." Drake replied honestly. Snape thought for several minutes on that then shook his head.

"Potter is currently suffering from a severe cold, I figure that can wait until at least he has that under control." he said reasonably. Drake chuckled.

"More like you want to keep what you have in mind hidden for as long as possible. I doubt the saviour to the wizarding world is too happy about the deal he had to make. And knowing what I have learned about him, he doesn't even realize why you wanted that deal to begin with. Nor do you, but I am not in the mood to get into an argument, in that way, at the moment. Because I for one do not survive on a simple hour of sleep, good day Severus and don't call me again this early in the morning unless it is an emergency." Drake said then promptly hung up without waiting for an answer. Snape snorted, the man always did have sass when it came to how he treated others. And he knew that he never intended to cause anyone to take offense it was just how he was.

Snape sat in silence for several minutes before letting out an aggravated foolish boy couldn't help the desire and urge to act on his hero complex that he had been born with, he just had no other outlets that would help him shut it off, or at least tone it down. And while he valued Dumbledore's friendship greatly, he still felt the man was a stubborn old coot who had encouraged such actions far too often. He rolled his eyes heavenward as he heard a muffled sound from Potter's room, the boy had either woken up from a potion induced sleep or he was having yet another nightmare. If they continued to be this severe then he would consider taking Drake up on the offer to move in. Standing he walked into the room to see Potter sitting up rubbing his eyes, void of emotion they met his signaling that he was wide awake.

"I don't suppose you have a muggle phone?" Harry asked keeping his voice carefully calm. Snape raised an eyebrow and said nothing. "What? I wanted to at least call Ginny and let her know I am alive."

"Very wise of you not to attempt to say well. Yes, I do infact have one, if you would follow me." He said and stood as Harry fought to detangle himself from blankets finally free he stumbled towards Severus who grabbed his arm and helped him to the kitchen, sitting him at the table. "Tea, while you talk to Ms. Weasley?" He offered choosing his battles carefully, even with his emotions under lock and key Snape knew the temper would ignite when he insisted Harry do as he said.

"Please." Harry said and dialed, he relaxed as he heard Ginny on the other end. Her voice was music to his ears.

"Gin it's Ri, sorry I haven't called before now, I ran into a bit of trouble…ah that's good that Ron stopped over, no I found them all we are set with professors…" Harry said and absent mindedly took the mug from Snape as he listened. "No I won't be home just yet I ah-" He paused and stared at Snape who smirked understanding well what Ginny was asking Harry. "I had to make a deal with Snape...no it isn't...well...he is... well he is in charge of my health." Harry scowled into the phone and Snape could hear Ginny laughing loudly into the other end. Harry glared at him.

"Apparently Ms. Weasley has matured a great deal." Snape said and went to help himself to some tea and gestured to Harry to actually start drinking his. Harry scowled at him and shook his head as he went and took a sip waiting for his fiance to calm down.

"Ginny you know it is not a good thing! Yes it got him to agree with-you want to WHAT!?" Harry snapped and then pouted holding out the phone to Snape. "She wants to talk to you." He growled, amused, Snape took the phone and gestured again for Harry to drink his tea.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of you wanting to speak with me?" He said wandering away from Harry's hearing. He figured if Ginevra Weasley wanted to speak directly to him then it had to be of some importance as Harry seemed annoyed with allowing them to talk.

"First Professor...thank you! Do you realize how hard we have been trying to do just that! He just hits the ground running and doesn't stop to think about what it is doing to him!" Ginny said. Snape nodded that much he could tell from the short time the boy had been awake in his presence.

"Don't thank me just yet, when I said I would take charge of his health I-"

"Professor don't finish that sentence, the last thing you need to do is alert him that you have more than one area of his health in mind, and I do understand what you are getting at...after the battle we all tried to convince him to agree to see someone, he refused saying all he needed to do was forget. We let it slide even though I know we shouldn't have."

Snape raised an eyebrow, well that was news, at least they had tried, however he was going to do more than just try, he was going to succeed where all others had failed. "Yes well that area has already been taken care of." He said shortly knowing she would understand what he meant, he heard what he considered a sigh of relief.

"Again thank you...so How long do you think Harry will be there?" Ginny asked.

"Potter...has landed himself one nasty cold, doing stupid things again." He said. Ginny groaned into his ear.

"So basically this is the time you say, don't plan on him any time soon." She said.

"Correct, and as lovely as this chat has been Ms. Weasley I find that it is time that I go take care of your fiance. After all I have to force potions into your wayward fiance and get him into a shower or bath, depending on how steady he is on his feet, and then back to bed he shall go." He said.

"Alright,Professor thank you again." she said. He listened to the dial tone for a few moments before he set the phone back on its hook. He then looked down at his charge.

"You heard me, finish your tea and then you will be drinking a fever reducer, I will give you more potions once you are back in bed." He commented and smirked when he got a snort from his former student.

"I can shower." Harry said giving him a glare and Snape snorted.

"Of course you can, and you shall...if you manage to make it to the bathroom without tripping over your own feet." Snape said smirking at him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I am beginning to regret this deal." He muttered as he was led to the bathroom, sitting on the sink was a pair of muggle sweat pants and a t-shirt, sighing Harry turned and pointedly looked at Snape. "Aren't you going to leave?" He demanded. Instead of responding right away, Snape snorted and shut the door leaning against it.

"And chance you passing out, and falling, cracking your head open allowing yourself to bleed out before you admit you need help? I think not. Please Potter you don't have anything I have not seen before." he said smirking at the growl he got.

"Don't say I didn't warn you then." Harry snapped, annoyed and a bit embarrassed. He pulled his shirt off his back facing his former professor. He was not surprised by the sharp intake Snape made, his back was covered in scars, from his many adventures and mostly from the final battle. And he knew that of everyone who had been there at that fateful day, Severus Snape was still the only wizard who understood completely what he had done at the final battle field.

"Has your fiance seen your back?" Snape asked the question before he could stop himself, Harry turned and Snape narrowed his eyes at the scars that coated his arms and his chest. "Or the rest of you for that matter." He added with a scowl.

"Yes and no, not entirely she has seen my arms and a few glances at the other, she does not realize that I am as...ah decorated as I am?" Harry answered waving his right hand which held his shirt, Snape snatched it and pulled the shirt away staring at the faded scars on his hand.

"The toad did this didn't she?" he asked softly, Harry sighed and nodded.

"It's in the past, it helped make me who I am today." He said with a shrug and stripped the rest of the way sliding into the shower making sure the curtain hid him as he turned the water on. That had Snape snickering as he picked up the discarded clothes and tossed them in the hamper.

"You Potter dwell too much on the past." He commented and heard a snort come from the shower, Harry let the hot water blasted the back of the head hoping to delay the headache he was feeling there, his fever he was back in full force.

"Perhaps, but I do keep getting reminded about it." He snapped. "And how is it that sometimes magic works through your wards and some doesn't?" he demanded. Snape smirked.

"The lesser spells work, its the more powerful ones that don't, well they drain the wizard severely so I do not recommend, even you the all powerful Harry Potter, try it." Snape said amused.

"Oh thats great...why...never mind your a crazy hermit that's why." Harry grunted and finally turned the water off snagging a towel and wrapping it around his waist and stepped out getting dressed quickly. He jumped when Snape strode forward placing a hand on his forehead.

"And you are burning up...again." he said with a sigh grabbing Harry's arm and led him from the room.

"I just got out of a hot shower of course I feel hot!" Harry defended himself. Snape turned and glared at him making squirm.

"Do you honestly think that just because you defeated Voldemort, and grew a few inches, that I can not spot a lie from you?" Snape demanded. Harry opened and closed his mouth.

"Severus Tobias Snape! I hate this bloody ward." Came a thickly scottish voice from the kitchen. Snape smirked and turned dragging Harry with him.

"It serves you right Drake for coming here uninvited, did I not say to go to Hogwarts and not here?" he said smirking at the blonde who was downing a potion looking a bit haggard from punching through the magic barrier. Drake looked at the two men and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes woe is you I came early, and it looks like it is a good thing I did, you didn't go back to sleep after you called me did you Sev?" Drake demanded his green eyes took in the sight of Harry and shook his head. "I apologize for being rude to you Mr. Potter I presume, I am an old friend of Severus's my name is Drake Riley." He said. Harry nodded back.

"It's good to know he has some actual friends-Ow!" Harry yelped as he got his ear pulled by Snape.

"Hush you, I have friends." he snapped and scowled when Drake grinned at him. "Not a word from you on that matter." he added and Drake held up his hands in false surrender.

"How about we argue later and get poor Harry here tucked back into bed, some potions in his system so he can actually rest?" he suggested and smirked evilly when Harry's eyes narrowed at him. "Yes he called me, yes I am going to be dealing with you, and no you don't have a choice in the matter. Just shut it and deal with it." Harry shut his mouth and glared at him then found himself being led from the room, Snape on one side, Drake on the other.

"...Bloody Hogwarts." he snapped out causing both men to pause and look at him questioningly. "If I didn't want to do right by her I would not be in this mess!" he snapped and when both men only laughed and continued on their way he let out an aggravated growl.

"Yes, of course there is also the chance you would not have survived, into the next year, going on as you have been if you didn't come intruding on my doorstep." Snape said as he walked Harry to the bed pushing him down. "I will go get your potions, Drake can you watch him?"

"Of course, after all he is going to be a good boy, just sitting here and behaving...right Harry?" Drake said smiling, the smile alone warned Harry that he did not want to push any of the man's buttons. "I'm sorry my hearing must be going because you didn't reply." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes I will stay put, and don't you dare tell me to add a sir to that." he snapped. Drake grinned.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Severus...the potions? Or do I need to look you over too?" He asked pointedly looking up and down the potion's master figure. That had Snape moving quickly to get the potions he needed for Harry. Drake shook his head. "Of course he doesn't realize he still is in for it."

"You are a tricky one aren't you." Harry commented from the bed. Drake shrugged.

"I'm Slytherin, goes with the territory. Now lie down please, that way when you take the potions and hopefully pass out I won't have to move you to much." Drake commented and pulled the blankets back giving him a look that ordered Harry once more to obey.

"We are going to have a chat about you bossing me around." Harry growled as he obeyed.

"No we will not, again you do not have any choice or say in the matter, you might as well check any and all complaints and attitudes at the door." Drake said while Snape walked back in with the potions.

"You are wasting your breath Drake. Potter exceeds at whining and complaining." He commented and handed Harry the potions. "Easy way or hard way, I am tired and Drake here enjoys doing things the hard way, try not to make this too much fun for him." Harry rolled his eyes as he downed the potions without a comment.

"Aw, come on no arguments? No fighting, or anything? What fun are you going to be?" Drake joked as Harry glared at him.

"Shut it." He snapped. Drake laughed loudly as he ruffled the saviour to the wizarding worlds hair.

"Oh come now, you can do better than that." he said as he took one of Harry's wrists in his hand, he began to take his pulse as Harry blinked owlishly as the potions rapidly began to work.

"You are annoying..." he slurred and Drake shook his head.

"Get used to it mate, because I am not going anywhere. Even after we fix everything that's going on with you, and what's in your head." he said knowing that Harry was too drugged to understand what he was talking about. "Okay, Harry I want you to try and get some sleep, Snape and I will leave you alone." He said as he grabbed Snape's shoulder and led him away. Out in the kitchen Drake pointed to a chair.

"Why did you come early?" Snape asked. Drake shrugged and sat down across the table.

"Why not?" He countered leaning back in the chair relaxing. Snape snorted.

"Answering a question with another question is considered rude." He commented.

"Sorry...never took a class in manners. Now then...4am wake up call, you had definitely been up at least several hours before that ,and now I hear that you have not gone back to bed?" he asked. Snape squirmed a little in his seat, he always did hate the tone healers used on misbehaving patients.

"Potter woke up after I talked to you. He wanted to use the phone and needed a shower. You came as I was getting him back to bed." He answered. Drake leaned forward.

"Yes, I saw and now that he is safely in dreamland laced with all manner of potions, you yourself are going back to bed correct? Of course, if you would rather, we could go to your bedroom and I can give you a FULL exam. I don't mind doing that either." Drake said looking Snape in the eye to let the man know he was being serious. He was giving him a chance to fix whatever he had neglected in his own health and he wouldn't intervene more than he was; but, if he refused, it meant he had one seriously annoyed healer to deal with.

"Honestly, you put your nose into anything you can." Snape said annoyed and got to his feet heading towards his room he paused. "There is another bedroom next to Potter's, though I warn you he-"

"Wakes up screaming like a banshee from whatever his mind lets haunt him. Yes, thats the main reason why you called me." Drake pointed out waving him on. Snape shook his head and walked off as Drake began to check on all of the kitchen's stock, knowing Snape like he did, unless he hit on a good day, the cupboards would be almost bare. He was delighted to find that the wizard had fully stocked everything, enough to last weeks, which meant he had planned ahead when he heard about the storm. Thanking Merlin, Drake wandered through the house, then went into Harry's boy was asleep, his body at the moment was relaxed, he stared down at the pale face and shook his head. He was one of the few people who had gotten to know Sirius Black...and had made a promise to him over drinks, the fugitive hadn't managed to give the blasted order the slip often. He did manage to do it to meet up with Drake, had actually heard about Drake's profession and sought him out. Sirius had wanted to adopt Harry but he didn't want to have all the emotional baggage he had earned from his years imprisoned stopping him from being a proper guardian.

He pulled the blanket up more over Harry and smoothed it out. Funny it had been hours before his demise when Black had spoken to him last, worrying over the stress Harry was having at school...he was going to convince Dumbledore to call on Drake to help Harry. Of course he never got to do that, and Dumbledore bless his old heart never thought to think that his precious golden boy was breaking. At long last he had a chance to fulfill an old pranksters dying wish, to help his godson heal, and to be happy. Something, Drake mused, that Potter didn't allow himself. Yes he had a fiance from what he read; but, he didn't seem as close to her as he should, didn't let any one in was probably more like it. He was going to be rough on him, if he was going to undo every bit of damage caused in his young life he had to be. This was one thing he refused to give up on. Before he was done with Harry Potter, the boy would be healed fully, and able to move on. 


	4. Chapter 4: The weary Warrior

Author's Note: As usual I don't own Harry Potter the world or most characters (save those I have created on my own). I will warn you I have added new subjects to be taught at Hogwarts...buuut you don't get to know them until the next chapter...I do have something, I am trying to decide if I want Harry and Ginny to remain together, so here it is I am putting it to a vote, which my Beta will help me judge, when you review the chapter (and please do) Let me know if you want them to remain in the relationship. As for the length of the chapter, my beta is displeased that it was as short as it is, but I explained that it ended where I wanted it to, and I have a great many plans for the next chapter, keep a look out! Till then enjoy! And review and Vote!

Chapter four: The weary Warrior

Nights were made for sleeping...not waking up in blind terror, your wand in your hand, and pointed at your former Potions Professor throat; while a healer, that same professor called on to take care of oneself watched. At least that certainly was not how Harry Potter, saviour to the wizarding world, wanted to come to after a day filled with sleeping off potions. He swore and lowered his wand staring at Severus Snape worried that the older man had been harmed.

"I swear Potter...you will be the death of me, you scream louder than any being known to man or wizard." Snape said, trying to make light of what had really happened. Both he and Drake had rushed into the room after hearing ear piercing screams filled with sheer terror and pain only to find the young wizard thrashing about in bed tangled in the blankets. When Snape had tried to free him of the blankets he found himself with a wand to his throat and staring into empty emerald eyes. He thanked his potions that Harry came too before he actually did anything other than bruise his throat.

"Professor I-"

"Do not have to sleep with your wand in this home." Snape said, he was not going to let the boy take on blame that was not his fault. he glanced at Drake who nodded, it seemed the healer agreed with his choice.

"So...rainbows and puppy dogs?" Drake asked walking fully into the room, Harry stared at him confused.

"What?"

"Pretty freaky, dreaming about rainbows and puppy dogs, now that would scare even me to death!" he joked and relaxed when Harry burst into laughter. The last thing any of them needed was a stressed, sick and ARMED Harry Potter freaking out and shooting off spells, even with Snape's wards on the house he had no doubt Harry could perform any spell before anyone could stop him.

"You...are nuts." Harry said after a few minutes of laughing, relaxing some he put his wand at the nightstand and looked at Snape again. "Professor I am sorry."

"Yes... well, let us avoid a repeat performance shall we? Since you are awake how about some supper?" Snape asked. Harry thought for a moment judging if he could actually eat and found he was starving.

"Yes that sounds good." He replied and jumped when Drake clapped his hands.

"I knew I picked the perfect time to come, now I can watch you attempt to cook a decent meal Severus!" Drake said with glee, Harry snorted as Snape scowled at the healer.

"Who said I would make you anything?"

"Who said you could actually cook a hearty meal that you both need to eat hmm?" Drake shot back and smirked when Snape had a slight color hit his cheeks.

"I am perfectly ca-"

"Do not even attempt to finish that sentence, I know full well what you call a meal, a single sandwich and a glass of water, they feed prisoners in the muggle world better than you feed yourself. How about we cut to the chase, you can sit at the table with Harry here and I will cook the meal." Drake said and pulled Harry to his feet steadying the young wizard when his feet appeared to be unsteady.

"Drake Riley I will hex you!" Snape snapped.

"You can't; you'd get a wallop from your own wards, then you would be at my tender mercies..." Drake paused and tilted his head to the side. "You know what, hex a way! That way I can just deal with you when you collapse." Snape glared at him as they made their way to the kitchen.

"I ca-"

"Yes I know that, but do not take me for a fool Severus, I know how you get when you become involved in something, you get distracted." Drake said as they sat down. Snape scowled again but then nodded. The time it took for Drake to make supper was passed in silence, Harry still coming free from the potions he had taken and Snape intent to brood.

Drake shook his head at the pair, he would never tell either of them that they were very much alike, not just in how they reacted when being told what to do; but, also in how they handled themselves. He had seen too much of Severus in Harry's kind of condition; down on his luck, suffering from yet another torture session from his 'master'. The amount of time he spent arguing with his reluctant friend to actually stop what he was doing before it killed him he lost count. And to think he owed a child for ending it. He sighed quietly as he finished cooking and began to get plates out. He wasn't surprised that the potions master was brooding, (he would never admit to pouting, much to proud that one) Drake thought amused as he set the now full plates in front of each man and then at the empty seat where he would sit, when said former death eater looked up to protest at the amount he raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to go there?" He questioned and smirked with Snape sneered at him and shook his head.

"One of these days Drake, I will hex you. You overstep your bounds." Snape growled. Drake shook his head setting out the drinks.

"Sev, thats what friends do. Get used to it, I'll drag you out of your dungeons yet." he countered and was pleased when Harry at least didn't argue, no the young wizard was already eating though his eyes seemed like he was miles away. Wonderful...first a nightmare and now the idiot was probably dwelling on the past, though it was almost impossible to tell if he was upsetting himself.

"With friends like you, who needs enemies." Snape grouched as he too began to eat. Drake just shook his head, years of fighting with his fellow Slytherin had toughened his skin so that he didn't take any of Snape's comments to heart. The rest of the meal passed in silence before Harry cautiously cleared his throat and then almost regretted it when two sets of eyes sharply turned their complete attention on him.

"Yes?" Severus demanded ignoring the glare that Drake sent his way, he was not about to start coddling Potter just because he was ill, not to mention he was positive that was exactly what the boy did not want, and was the reason why he picked Drake in the first place, he glared back at Drake before the healer sighed and stood gathering the plates the muggle way, he had a good idea what was on the young man's mind: work. And as he was not part of the staff of the soon to be re-opened Hogwarts it did not concern him. His job was to keep an eye on Harry while he was under his care. He smirked remembering a letter he had received from his best friend in school stating that he had died of shock, but was coming back as a zombie to treat the students of Hogwarts as their healer instead of the former Madame Pomfrey.

"I need to hold a meeting for the Professors of Hogwarts, quite a few of them have never met any of the original staff that is returning and almost no one knows anyone. if we do not have staff meetings before the new term starts the amount of trouble will be enormous and Hogwarts reopening will fail." Harry blurted out, Snape nodded.

"A good idea." He said and Drake bit his lip waiting for Harry's 'punch line' to come up.

"...within a week from now." Harry said quickly. Snape froze and very calmly stared his former student down.

"You come here half dead-"

"I was not half dead!" said former student protested.

"Oh but you were working hard on getting there." Drake said from the other end of the kitchen; but, held his hands up in surrender when both Snape and Harry glared at him.

"-And then tell me you are re-opening Hogwarts, that you forget to use simple spells like a warming charms, that you personally hunted down every witch and wizard to hire-"

"Well...I couldn't hunt down our Healer, he was in Egypt at the time, and I was working with a time schedule you know, so I wrote him a letter." Harry again interrupted and leaned back when Snape stood leaning forward, glaring at him even more.

"And now you tell me, when you've worn yourself thin as a sheet-"

"Now come on I did not lose that much weight!" Harry said and Snape let out what sounded like muffled scream or yell.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME AGAIN POTTER OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL NOT LIKE WHAT I DO!" He bellowed. Harry took a deep breath.

"I need to interrupt you when you do not have the co-" he began and glared when Snape spelled him silent, folding his arms he fumed at the Potion's master who was now pacing and rubbing his temples.

"I was mad to have agreed to this, to have suggested this!" he was muttering, Drake sighed and stepped over and pulled Snape close so he could speak quietly in his ear.

"My best Mate is the healer he hired, if you think I'm bad, wait till you see how he reacts to Harry." He said and got a chuckle out of the man, who turned and eyed Harry, who at being ignored actually was sipping his water quietly, his face looked a thousand years away, no doubt running through every possible scenario that could harm his precious plan to reopen Hogwarts, so engrossed in his thoughts he did not even notice when Snape lifted the spell.

"It means that much to you doesn't it." He said softly startling the younger man into looking up at him.

"I've told you how much she means to me, why she means so much...without her...we may well fall back into the dark ages, and become the very things Muggles tell horror stories about. Hogwarts is needed, but more than that...what she will offer this time will be what is needed for the upcoming years." Harry said. Healer and Potion's master stared at the younger man.

"What she needs?" Drake asked.

"Upcoming years?" Snape added. Harry shook his head looking slightly amused.

"Let's just say that I have dug up some ancient subjects and brought them back to the light and as for what I know...well that my dear healer and professor is for me to know...and you to find out when the time is right. Now I think...I am going to go try to get some non induced potion sleep." He stood and walked away leaving two dumbfounded wizards in his wake.

"We were just dismissed, by a half dead, mostly drained, younger wizard." Drake said sitting down in the chair staring up at Snape. "And Severus...when he was just now talking...it felt as if the room was filling with power, he shouldn't be able to do that in his condition."

"That isn't the worst of it..." Snape said staring off in Harry's direction. "He's either seen some sort of blasted prophecy or...heard of one and has hidden it away...unlike the one that changed his life...and if he deemed it unsafe for anyone else's ears then it means...he's gone as mad as Dumbledore was...and even more powerful."

"Mad...Severus...the boy's a bloody genius, idiotic when it comes to his own affairs...but when it comes to planning and organizing an ENTIRE school from repair to hiring teachers...I'd say we are in for a world of change." Drake commented.

"You do know, no amount of pestering will get that idiot to open up." Snape grumbled, and it was Drake's turn to chuckle.

"Give him some credit...he's told us something is coming, which means..."

"We had best get ready for it...and have a blasted staff meeting in MY home..." Snape hissed and glared at Drake who looked amused.

"Oh come on, I think it may be fun!" Drake said brightly.

"I am going to poison you in your sleep." Snape muttered as he stood, "I have potions to brew, go do something useful...make sure the stupid boy is still breathing or something." he snapped. Drake shook his head tilting his head back.

"Well Dumbles you old fool, you were an idiot with how you treated him; but, I bet you never dreamed he would become worthy of being the best headmaster Hogwarts will ever see, now the problem is getting him to agree to that." he shook his head and stood going back to cleaning up the kitchen Harry Potter...would always be full of surprises it seemed... 


End file.
